Rules of the Darkide II
by Smudge
Summary: Anakin and a female sith apprentice get ordered to do something bad by sidious. Smut alert, this comes from my twisted mind so some of you may not be able to stomach it!


Rules of the Darkside II  


Disclaimer: yadada none of these chars belong to me yadada no moola yaydayda. no sueing...yayda  


  


My master simply grinned evily, I looked at Anakin Skywalker. He seemed to be just as confused as I was. My master motioned me to come closer to him and I did so. I was right in front of him and he leaned down in my face. "It's time to fulfill your destiny little one." He smiled once more, "My two apprentices come with me." We walked on either side of him, he lead us down a dark corridor and into a torture chamber. I realized that he was going to order Skywalker to kill me, that is if I didn't kill him first. My master put his hand on my shoulder, then tightening his grip using the force to where it caused pain. I winced until he spoke, "Let's see which fate do you deserve my dear, to die or to bear the next sith apprentice? Why don't we let Skywalker decide, hmm?" I glared at Skywalker and his blue eyes flashed in confusion. He didn't exactly know what to do. My master just smiled relishing in the conflicting atmosphere me and Skywalker were exchanging. "Come Skywalker we have much to discuss, you stay here." He spat out at me. When they left he locked the doors, this was it.   
  
I fell asleep on a large table in the middle of the room. I was deep asleep when I felt somone push against my mind. My telepathic "alarms" went off, warning me to cut off my reaching out force, but I was interested in what this intruder wanted. It could be my master, or just simply a force vision prying into my mind. The senses in my mind followed the shadowed signature of the other form, it was almost like a person was walking through the paths of my mind. When for some reason it was as if they stopped right where my physical nerve functions were. I quickly concentrated on my sleep, waiting for what this person was going to do. All of sudden my eyes shot open, someone was kissing me.   
  
But know one was there when I looked around, my eyes closed again as if they were too heavy to keep up. The kisses fell down to my neck and upper chest, my eyes refused to open, like someone was controlling them. I couldn't believe I was such an idiot for letting someone just walk into my mind, now they were controlling my entire being. Enough was enough. I tried to put my shields up and push the person out, but I couldn't. I was concentrating too much on the pleasure registering, no matter how hard I tried not to. I let out a low gasp as he pulled me up into a sitting position, and slowly undid my shirt front. My breath became rapid and raspy. And my stomach began to constrict back and forth in fear, and yet excitement. He put one of his hands behind my back, under my shirt. The other hand slowly began to caress my check and neck in a downard motion. My entire body was becoming sensitized, he pulled me onto his lap and tenderly hugged me. I was becoming even more excited, or at least my body was. Hey, I'm only a woman--sith or not. He started kissing my shoulders and neck and I let out a small moan. He whispered softly in my ear, "Ssh, I'm only doing what I was told to do." It was Skywalker. Why that bantha fodder was going to pay--whether my master ordered him to do this or not. I quickly tried to push him away, but he kept me in this position and I couldn't move. He kept repeating things through my mind, and the darkside surrounded us, waiting for us to perform the sacred sith code. To create a new dark being that would live out the ways of the sith. All of sudden as if I was a new person, like I was possessed, I began to kiss him back passionately.   
  
His hands went down to my pants and then all of a sudden a voice came into both of our heads, "Anakin where are you?" It was like a plea for help from the other side of the galaxy and he and I quickly snapped out of our daze. But I looked around and nobody was there. Sitting on the other side of the glass wall, was Anakin Skywalker. Eyes closed, and sweaty. His eyes opened, and he looked at me. My shirt unbuttoned and sweaty also. He got up and left with hurt on his face. After he left my sight I saw my master behind where he was sitting. He looked at me and smiled....


End file.
